1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thrust nozzles for rocket missiles. More particularly, this invention relates to nozzles wherein the thrust vector of the exhaust gases may be altered by moving a portion of the nozzle. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to the application of insulation and a liner to the thrust nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques have been attempted in the prior art for means of steering missiles. An example of one such measure utilized in the prior art is the movement or deformation of the thrust nozzle in some manner so as to alter the direction of the exhaust gases flowing through the nozzle.
However, despite the well established reliability of this measure, there are two inherent problems with the use of movable nozzles: means to maintain a constant seal between the nozzle and the missile case; and lightweight means for mounting the nozzle so that it may be moved according to some constant relationship to the missile. The latter problem has been solved to some degree by the use of separate components such as gimbal rings for mounting a movable nozzle to a missile. Recent developments utilize a flexible bearing between the missile casing and the nozzle. In this manner, the bearing not only permits movement of the nozzle but also acts as a seal, along with eliminating a considerable amount of weight as compared to gimbal rings.
This invention utilizes the standard concepts of a flexible bearing but the inventive concept is the use of insulation and carbon-carbon at specific areas of the nozzle. The purpose of the nozzle is to convert the random heat or thermal energy released by the combustion of the propellants into directed energy of motion or mass kinetic energy of the exhaust gases. The use of lightweight insulation with a thin carbon-carbon liner provides for more efficient energy conversion.